Plankton Aparte
by P.M.Hall
Summary: The events after The Spongebob Squarepants Movie
1. Chapter 1

**_Plankton-Aparte_**

**Chapter one**

**The Shortest rule of the Shortest Ruler **

"Come on, I was just kidding. You know with the helmets and the huge monuments; wasn't that hilarious everybody? I will destroy all of you!" As Plankton was being carted away to "The Institution for the Criminally Tiny"; he couldn't help but contemplate the irony of the situation. "I was finally on top, I was the ruler of the world; well at least Bikini Bottom. For six days I was King; and then it all came crashing down. All because of that stupid sponge and that fat starfish. What else do I have to live for, now that I have finally achieved my dreams of stealing The Krabby Patty Secret Formula; and of total domination; only to fail when my total victory seemed assured?"

The way Plankton saw it, he had three options. "I could end it right here and now; but then I wouldn't keep my promise of destruction. I could escape and plan my revenge; but something will go horribly wrong and my plan will fail. I'm tired of working so hard only to see my plans fall apart in the end; suicide would definitely be easier. If I don't escape or commit suicide, I will be incarcerated forever. And that is a fate worse than death! For me the smartest mind in the ocean to sink into obscurity like that; not dead, but not really living." Plankton shuddered at the thought. Plankton tried to console himself with the memories of those six glorious days; but these golden thoughts were suddenly overshadowed by his humiliating defeat. Plankton would have plenty of time to go over his plan; and figure out where he went wrong. This was not something he was looking forward too.

With a huge sigh he lay down on the padded floor of this prison cell on wheels. Plankton thought it ironic that he was laying on something that was so comfortable; back home he never had anything comfortable to just lay on and relax. Unfortanately Plankton's deep depression was preventing him from enjoying one of life's simple yet so rewarding pleasures. "I just don't know how my life could get any worse" he said to himself.

Authors Note: The title for this fic may sound a little stupid, but I hope everyone can tell that it's a pun off of Napoleon Bonaparte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Great Chum Bucket Raid**

"Tis a shame." thought Mister Krabs to himself. Plankton was finally gone, he was off to prison. "He's finally out of my hair" thought Mister Krabs. Mister Krabs should have been happy but there was something that was eating at him. "The police are just going to close up The Chum Bucket and take everything away. There could be something valuable in there, and the police are just going to file it away as evidence. I've got to get in there and take a look around before everything is gone."

That night Mister Krabs broke into The Chum Bucket. The front door was boarded up with police tape and two by four planks of wood. Mister Krabs hoped that they hadn't already taken everything. When Mister Krabs finally got in, he saw that the kitchen was dark and gloomy; he had expected this so he had brought a flashlight. The inside of The Chum Bucket was spooky and the beam of light emanating from his flashlight was comforting. As Mister Krabs made is way further inside he began to get a little scared. Who knew what diabolical things Plankton had in that lab of his. When Mister Krabs entered the laboratory he saw standard lab eqipment; test tubes, vials, chemicals, etc. Then he saw a filing cabinet. "Hmm... wonder what's in there?" he thought. Upon examination he saw that the folders in the cabinet were failed Krabby Patty theft attempts. "Arr arr arr ha haaa!! It took Plankton this many tries to steal my Krabby Patty Secret Formula?! I can't believe he wasted all this time! Of course I have to give him credit, he finally succeeded. Still Plankton wasted his whole life trying to steal my success, what a loser! Arrr arrrr!!" Mister Krabs put the plans in a bag he brought with him, they would provide him with a good many laughs for years to come.

Suddenly Mister Krabs heard a sound, he turned around but saw that no one was there. "It must be me imagination" "I'm afraid that you are mistaken sir" said a diabolical voice. "Who's there?" "It is I! The Evil Man Ray" "And The Dirty Bubble" "What are you villains doin here?!" "We're here for the same reason that you are!" "How the heck did you get in?" "You left the back door open" said Man Ray. "Stay back and get out of here! I''ll call the police." "Oooh! What are we going to do Man Ray? He's gonna call the police!" "You fool of a crustacean! Your trespassing, you'd be arrested as well as us! But we're not going to let you call the police, oh no." Suddenly Mister Krabs felt the looming presence of Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble over him, after that he knew no more. Mister Krabs awoke a few hours later not remembering anything that had happened. He immediately felt for his wallet in his pants, and realized that he had neither. "I've been robbed!! And I'm naked!!!"


End file.
